Wingspan by Wordwielder
by Kessy Rods
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - As asas de Banguela têm outros usos além de voar.


**Wingspan**

**Título traduzido: **Envergadura

**Autora: **Wordwielder

**Tradutora: **Kessy Rods

**Sinopse: **As asas de Banguela tem outros usos além de voar.

* * *

_**DreamWorks e Cressida Cowell **__têm os direitos de Como Treinar Seu Dragão. Essa fanfic é da __**Wordwielder**__, que me autorizou a tradução._

_DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell have the rights of How To Train Your Dragon. This fan fiction belongs to Wordwielder, who allowed me to translate for portuguese._

* * *

A envergadura de Banguela é quase tão longa quanto seu corpo, incluindo a cauda. É altamente útil no vôo; Banguela pode voar mais longe, mais rápido, e mais alto do que qualquer raça de dragão conhecida, e Soluço admitia que a decolagem vertical era um pouco desorientadora, mas essa habilidade podia lhes servir muito bem. É claro, além de vôos e lutas, é útil em outras formas. Como...

**#1: Como Ganhar no Esconde-Esconde**

Banguela olha Soluço como um dragão mãe olha seus ovos: implacavelmente. Exceto quando ele está tirando uma soneca e/ou pode confiar em algum outro membro da tribo pra tomar conta dele. Nesse caso, Astrid e Soluço estão brincando e ele confia que nada catastrófico pode ocorrer numa soneca de cinco minutos. Ele mantém seus olhos fechados e seus ouvidos se empertigam. Ele os escuta planejando a tarde: esconde-esconde. Para adolescentes, os Vikings realmente entravam nesse jogo, desde que eles podiam passear por aí. Soluço vai cair em algum lugar... Banguela coloca seus olhos em fendas.

"Eu procurei da última vez," Soluço argumenta.

"Tudo bem, eu procuro" diz Astrid. "Vejo você em torno de dois minutos, peixe pequeno."

Confiança é da natureza de Astrid.

Soluço tinha um conhecimento superior sobre lugares para se esconder, mas ele tendia a cair e chamar atenção para seu lugar. E, antes que Soluço falasse com ele sobre isso, Banguela se levantava e se plantava firmemente na frente do lugar de Soluço, pra ficar de olho nele melhor. Astrid percebeu isso. Ele jogou ela fora no primeiro par de vezes, quando Banguela permanecia onde ele estava.

"Conte até cem." Soluço disse.

Ele tinha uma espécie de ideia-brilhante de um olhar travesso em seus olhos. Ele se dirigiu à Banguela. "Amigo," ele sussurrou sobre a contagem de Astrid. "me envolva em suas asas." Banguela se diverte. É perfeito. Ela nunca vai pensar em procurá-lo lá. Ele levanta suas asas e posiciona a pequena forma de Soluço contra suas costelas. Ele coloca sua cabeça em Soluço. "Bom," o menino sussurra, e ele drapeja suas asas sobre ele como um cobertor. Soluço ri contra o seu lado. Banguela ri e fecha seus olhos novamente, a imagem da inocência.

Astrid passa bons vinte minutos olhando em cada lugar que ela pode pensar antes dela chamar alto, exasperada. "Okay, eu desisto, você venceu! Pode sair."

"Vire pro outro lado." Soluço instrui. Ele esteve a observando através da fina membrana de uma asa e tentando não rir e revelar seu esconderijo.

"Ora, vamos..." Ela reclama.

"Eu não quero que você veja onde eu estou."

"TUDO BEM!"

Banguela permite a ele se esgueirar pra fora. Soluço desliza sobre alguns pés e diz: "Okay, pode olhar."

Ela se vira. "Onde você _estava_?"

Soluço pisca pra Banguela. "Não posso te dizer. Quero me esconder lá de novo."

**#2: Como ter uma soneca de qualidade**

É uma tarde preguiçosa, bocejante. Eles estão esticados próximos ao lago de Banguela. Não importa o que, Soluço pensa em tudo naquele esconderijo como sendo de Banguela. Aquele se tornou o lugar deles há muito tempo atrás, e ele não leva mais ninguém ali. O sol está quente sob a pele de Banguela assim como na sua viking pele pálida. Ambos caem semi-adormecidos. Quando Banguela vê o rosto de Soluço relaxar através de sonhos agradáveis, ele pega o pequeno corpo e coloca o garoto contra ele. Soluço abre seus olhos e sorri para o nebuloso réptil acima. Ele levanta uma mão mole para cima e coça a garganta do dragão. Banguela dobra suas asas sobre Soluço, estabelecendo numa confortável, quente, indutora do sono escuridão. Banguela fecha seus olhos e eles dormem, suas respirações quase em conjunto. Esta é verdadeira, soneca de qualidade.

**#3: Como se manter seco numa tempestade**

Eles estão caminhando através da densa floresta em busca de algumas cascas, plantas e frutas como um favor para a Anciã/Avó de Soluço, e não há realmente nada educado em recusar sua vó ou sua curandeira/líder espiritual. Você nunca sabe. Você pode ficar doente ou precisar de um favor muito em breve, ou ela poderia fazer tortas com as frutas. Banguela pessoalmente não se importava com as tortas e Soluço tinha estabelecido um dente doce (Banguela tinha checado o dente doce o mais perto que ele pode, mas Soluço não gostava de Banguela tão perto de seu rosto e o dente de ninguém cheirava tão doce até onde ele podia determinar). A cesta de coleta de Soluço oscila no seu braço quase jovialmente. Soluço está de bom humor, cantarolando como Banguela gosta, e Banguela está bastante alegre, então.

Então começa a chover; não, os deuses devem estar jogando um ataque, porque é uma chuva torrencial. Soluço corre para uma cobertura e Banguela vai atrás dele. Eles se empurram embaixo de uma árvore, mas as grossas e gordas gotas de chuva penetram através dos ramos. Banguela está muito bem, porque grande parte de suas escamas é à prova d'água. Soluço já está meio encharcado. Banguela manobra todo o tronco da árvore, e inclina suas asas sobre o corpo de Soluço, como um guarda-chuva. A água corre para baixo da asa preta e pinga no chão. Soluço treme e vai para o lado de Banguela. "Obrigado amigo... Eu não preciso de uma pneumonia... de novo."

Banguela resmunga sua concordância.

**#4: Como Efetivamente Adiar Sua Vida Social Viking**

Soluço ocasionalmente abraça Banguela. Banguela ficava confuso no início, mas ao longo do tempo passou a gostar do contato, abaixando sua cabeça no ombro do seu garoto. Ele está determinado em abraçá-lo de volta, quando Soluço o chama e diz "Eu vou sair com o pessoal, você quer vir junto?", ele está pronto. Ele agacha e levanta suas asas. Ele envolve uma, e depois outra, em torno de Soluço, e o puxa pra frente. Soluço sorri para o seu dragão com orgulho, e o abraça de volta. "Você é esperto, Banguela" ele diz ao seu dragão. "Não devia me surpreender, eu acho... você meio que fez a mesma coisa quando desenhou aquela figura, lembra?" Banguela balança sua cauda em felicidade. Soluço abaixa seus braços e espera que Banguela faça o mesmo... em vão. "Amigo? Você pode soltar?"

Banguela percebe que ele tem Soluço, literalmente, em suas garras. Ele pode ser travesso também. Soluço reconhece o brilho em seus olhos. "Oh, Banguela" ele geme. "Eu tenho planos com todo mundo! Eles vão me matar por estar atrasado... e o pior, eles não vão acreditar _nessa_ desculpa."

Banguela alegremente coloca pra fora um tiro de fogo.

* * *

**N/T: **_E aí, gostaram dessa? Eu adoro esse final, do Banguela abraçando o Soluço, acho que se eu visse isso no filme ia ficar toda idiota. Hahahahaha_

_Reviews são amor. :D_


End file.
